


The Day I Met Fate

by ElzaCBoe



Series: Lady Fate [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The West Wing
Genre: Bad Mood, Drinking, Eavesdropping, F/M, First Meetings, cheer up Toby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzaCBoe/pseuds/ElzaCBoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people, a chance meeting. You can't stop Fate, when she wants something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Met Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is Xover between Buffy and West Wing. I don't own ether of them. I hope you like this little bit I wrote. Plenty love to my ex roomy, Victoria Plenti Wilde, who beta read this for me.

[](http://s1284.photobucket.com/user/ElzaCBoe/media/LF_zps4f306cd1.jpg.html)

It was the same bar he visited every night since the President fired him. He was drinking the same thing that he drank since the President fired him. He was even thinking the same things since the day the President fired him. Fired him and sent him out of the White House with nothing but disappointment.

Toby knew he did the right thing. People may judge him, may scorn him, but that didn’t matter. Not compared to three lives saved because of him.

But it still stung how everybody dropped him like a hot potato. He knew why they did it, he wasn’t stupid, but it hurt nonetheless.

It was making him kind of angry too.

They were friends. They worked together for more than seven years. They helped elect the President. Twice. They went through good times, through bad times, through worse times and back. And yet he was drinking alone.

He was honest enough to admit that he isn’t the easiest person to work with. He had a bad temper. He liked to shout. It was how he thought better. And he didn’t hold back with his criticism. He was a cynic and a grump and apparently he was also sad and lonely and disappointed in the world if he believed his ex-wife.

“Is this seat taken?”

The question came out of nowhere and really surprised him. People in general avoided him when he was in this mood. Especially her kind of people.

She was small. That was the first thing he noticed. With long blond hair and radiating green eyes. Dressed to the nines in a black cocktail dress with a green sash around her waist and some green jewelry around her neck. And awfully familiar.

No, she wasn’t one of those people that would take notice of someone like him and he wouldn’t want her to either way. Not now that he was going to jail.

“No.”

Her smile winded and she sat right next to him. The clutch she was holding in her right hand she discarded on the bar and she waved her left hand in her hair. She sighed deeply and then looked at him.

“What is it with this town? I was on a party and almost died out of boredom. Parties are supposed to be fun.”

He smiled in his beer before answering. “It’s Washington, what did you expect?”

The bartender came before she could reply to that. “Cosmopolitan, please.”

Toby snorted.

She gave him a sly smile. “What? It’s sweet, it has alcohol and it’s in a big glass. That’s all I care about tonight.” Then she flipped her hair and looked at the mirror in front of her.

He loathed admitting it, but the blond intrigued him. He couldn’t put a finger on what it was that got his attention, but the woman next to him had it.

He could see her going through her clutch, searching for something. And having difficulties at it. He would never have guessed so much shit could fit in so little space, but that’s women for you.

She let out a small victory cheer, opened her phone and started to dial.

“Heii Willo– Yeah I’m out of the party.” The blond clutched the phone between her ear and shoulder so that she could put her stuff back into the clutch.

“No there was no trouble. At least nothing I couldn’t handle. I think I met some old friend of Giles. No I don’t think he was evil. Drunk and crazy yes, but not evil. He called me Your Highness all night. It was starting to freak me out.”

She rubbed her forehead and grimaced. Toby knew he should stop listening in, but he couldn’t.

“Don’t remind me. I really wis– … umm hope they would stop with that.” Chuckling, she drummed her finger against the wood. “He said that? Good to know. The bastard has to pay for the brat comment.” Pause “Exactly.” Another pause. “You do that girl. Anyway, I have to go. I just called you to let you know that I’m out of the snake’s pit so you can stop worrying about politicians stabbing me in the back.” A long pause. “Ok, call you tomorrow. Bye.”

She finished right when the bartender returned with her drink. “You’re a godsend. Thank you.” Taking a big gulp out of her drink she looked back at Toby.

“So, who are you hiding from?”

His answer was simple. “The world. The bullshit. Denial.” Or maybe not so simple after all.

“Yeah I know the feeling. It sucks, doesn’t it?”

She put her drink down and extended her hand towards him.

“I’m Buffy.”

Taking her hand, he offered his own name. He was reluctant to let go of her hand. It was small and warm and somehow very comforting.

“So, what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”

Her eyes glinted when she answered. “Oh it’s really interesting, but it’s kind of a really long story.”

“We have all night,” was his reply.

“Well then, Mister Ziegler, you have yourself a date.”

And what a date it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? What was your favorite part? Comment, comment, comment. Danke schön. :P


End file.
